Déjalo (SongFic)
by Vincent Kass
Summary: Historia situada antes de "Mash - up", cuenta algo del romance que tuvieron Sebastian y Blaine, visto desde el cristal de la canción "Déjalo" del grupo chileno "De Saloon"


**Déjalo**

**Canción del grupo chileno "De Saloon" **

Mirando el cielo de Lima, Blaine se acomodó sobre el césped de la pequeña colina donde usualmente terminaba su entrenamiento. Había salido a trotar y la noche lo había sorprendido una vez más, como ocurría desde hace ya un mes. Suspirando notó que hacía su aparición en el cenit la estrella más luminosa de la constelación "osa menor"… ¿Cómo es que sabía ese tipo de cosas? Y como una pedrada, la respuesta le golpeó el corazón.

… Sebastian.

_Recuerdo con cariño las cosas que contigo aprendí  
Me dices nuevamente, que vives el presente junto a el._

Su mente, sin querer, se remitió a un par de días atrás, cuando por octogésima vez, Sebastian le había aclarado que ellos dos no servían para estar juntos, y como quien se cambia de ropa, el castaño ya había cambiado de pareja y no tenía intenciones de volver con él.

- Si es cierto de dejaste de quererme, dilo mirándome a los ojos – desafió con pasión por teléfono.

_Y el fuego que nos quema se llama amor del bueno  
Entonces yo me quemo y es por ti._

- No digas tonterías – respondió Sebastian – ya no siento nada por ti, asúmelo Blaine – y dicho esto, cortó la comunicación.

Pero como si se tratara de una señal, el destino hizo que días más tarde, se encontraran por un pasillo de la academia Dalton y Sebastian, tomando la oportunidad de hablar con el moreno, cumplió con el deseo de éste… y mirándolo a los ojos, terminó de romper su corazón.

_Me miras a los ojos, Me dices no te quiero  
Tu sabes no te creo nada mas  
Será por ti, por mí._

Sin dar crédito a sus oídos y desechando la poca dignidad que le quedaba a esas alturas del partido, tomó con fuerza la mano de Smythe, y con un hilo de voz dijo…

_Deja, déjalo ya, Vuelve conmigo  
Dime si no te gusta lo que te digo  
Deja, déjalo ya, vete conmigo  
Dime si no te gusta lo que te pido_

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Blaine vuelve a su presente inmediato, ahí, sobre el pasto y bajo las estrellas. Meditando un momento, su cabeza vuelve a estrellarse contra el recuerdo de Sebastian - ¿Cuánto durará con su nuevo novio? – murmuró mirando fijamente el cielo…

_El engaño es adictivo Y sabe parecido al amor_

- Si fue capaz de engañarme, seguro que también lo engañará… - dijo Blaine, totalmente resentido.

_Tú me dices como siempre  
Quien de nada se arrepiente, Es más feliz._

En un ataque de rabia, Blaine arrancó el pasto que estaba cerca de sus manos. - ¿Tenías corazón, Sebastian Smythe? – murmuró, hablándole al silencio de la noche. Muchas veces había visto a su novio hacer cosas realmente perversas y ante los reproches que él le hiciera, Sebastian solía responder "Quien de nada se arrepiente, es más feliz"… maldita frase… conducía a su antiguo amor de una manera errónea por la vida.

Sintiéndose más enamorado que nunca de Sebastian, Blaine se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a correr colina abajo, pero no en dirección a su casa… Impulsado por una mezcla de amor e ira, parecía volar a la residencia de los Smythe, que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí…

_Y el fuego que nos quema se llama amor del bueno  
Entonces yo me quemo una vez mas_

Como si de una visión se tratara, ante él apareció el rostro sonriente de Sebastian, y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, de su boca saltaban las palabras que tanto lo hirieran tiempo atrás…

- No te quiero, Blaine.

Su mente volvió a aquella tarde, cuando inició su triste súplica, en aquel pasillo de la academia Dalton.

_Me miras a los ojos, Repites no te quiero  
Te abrazo fuertemente contra mí.  
Será por ti, será por mí._

Disminuyendo la velocidad, se plantó frente a la casa de los Smythe y echando mano de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dijo con voz en cuello.

_Deja, déjalo ya, Vuelve conmigo.  
Dime si no te gusta lo que te digo.  
Deja, déjalo ya, vete conmigo.  
Dime si no te gusta lo que te pido._

Por una de las ventanas, se asomó un muchacho alto, de sonrisa fácil, pelo perfectamente peinado y poseedor de unos inquietantes ojos celestes. Escuchó durante un momento los gritos de su ex pareja y haciendo gala de un corazón más frío que el hielo, llamó a seguridad, para que "_desalojen a ese extraño del jardín"._

Meses más tarde, luego de confesarle a sus padres su pseudo bisexualidad (Él mismo decía no enamorarse de un género, sino de una persona), y el tormentoso fin que tuvo su relación con Sebastian, Blaine acabó asistiendo a psicoterapia… donde una vez más se vio enfrentado a sus recuerdos.

- Dime Blaine ¿Qué sientes por Sebastian? – consultó su psicoterapeuta

- Un amor intenso, intenso como el fuego… - pensó el moreno sin dudarlo.

_Y el fuego que nos quema se llama amor del bueno  
Que tal si nos quemamos de una vez  
Será por ti, será por mí._

- Nada – mintió Blaine

Tomando algunas notas, el psicólogo le comunicó que esa sería la última sesión que tendrían.

Luego de algún tiempo, Blaine había aprendido a sufrir en silencio su separación con Sebastian. Verlo pasear de la mano con su nueva "víctima" ya se había convertido en una rutina, pero dentro de él, su corazón gritaba una y otra vez…

_Deja, déjalo ya, Vuelve conmigo.  
Dime si no te gusta lo que te digo.  
Deja, déjalo ya, vete conmigo.  
Dime si no te gusta lo que te pido._

Dicen por ahí que cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana, a veces no de la forma en que esperamos, pero siempre hay una salida. Durante el verano, el padre de Blaine hizo unas malas inversiones, poniendo en riesgo la economía de la familia.

Ya no podrían asistir al club de yates, ya ni siquiera podrían mantener un yate y por supuesto, el pequeño Blaine, no podría asistir más a la academia Dalton… por lo que durante el próximo otoño, sería inscrito en el instituto McKinley, alejándose para siempre de Sebastian. O por lo menos, eso creía él.


End file.
